


Changing my world for you

by Chrissytheopal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Draco Malfoy, Sub Draco Malfoy, Top Harry, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissytheopal/pseuds/Chrissytheopal
Summary: It's hard when the one you love forgets you. It's even harder when you know you used to be enemies almost two decades ago, and they won't accept that you and him are in love.That's how Draco feels. After Auror Harry Potter, his 4 years husband, is hurt on the field, Draco realizes that Harry has lost his memories about him and their little family. Confident to find a cure, nobody around him notices that he was, all in all, tired.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 19
Kudos: 217





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one if my kinks to he honest 🤣 Mpreg Draco and Amnesic Harry. Harry is a little shit at the beginning, but it'll get better.

The first thing Harry saw when he woke up was a red-haired man and a brown haired woman standing next to him, extremely worried. 

Harry looked at his best friends confused, and then Hermione started talking. 

"Merlin, Harry, you scared the hell out of us! Ron asked you to stay out of the field today because he got sick and it's dangerous to go out there without a partner! Why the hell didn't you listen?!" she yelled, throwing her hands everywhere. 

She was so angry, that Ron had to hig her and kiss her to calm the small demon that hid itself in Hermione's little body. The redhead looked at him with a look that said "you're screwed". Hermione took a deep breath.

"Seriously, Harry, we were really worried that you won't make it. Do you know how the Ministry announces families that an Auror is down? It's an alarm, like a bell, ringing through the Floo. If it's not something very bad, ir rings three times. But if it's bad...it rings 15 times. Rosie said that it rang at our house too. But when the alarm started ringing at the Burrow...Merlin, I will never forget Molly's face. She was pale as death and she started sobbing. She is like your mother! Think about how she felt, thinking that another son could be dead! Think about me and Ron and Ginny, who were visiting and we were ready to Apparate anywhere to see what was wrong with you! Merlin...and I can't even think how Dra-"

"Mione!" Ron hissed. "You know about his condition, and if blondie finds out-". 

Hermione's eyes became sad. "Right. Sorry. I forgot" she said, then turned ti to Harry. "Harry, you forgot some things about your life"

For the first time since he woke up, Harry talked. "What have I forgotten? Who are you talking about?" 

Just then, an heartbreaking sob ringed thorough the room and someone hugged Harry tightly, leaving him even more confused. He wondered who would hug him. When they broke the hug, Draco Malfoy looked at him with tears in his eyes. 

Harry realized Malfoy had the same blonde hair, that he was annoyed of. But what made Malfoy different, was the fact that his stomach was swollen. He stiffened a laugh. 

"Hello to you too Malfoy. Your reaction is weird and I see you put on some weight since I've last seen you three years ago" Harry said, then he laughed, looking at Ron, whose face was yellow. "Mate, don't you find his reaction funny?" 

Ron took a deep breath, then pulled a very pale Draco back and whispered something to him. The blonde started sobbing and he held his stomach, as Hermione hugged him. He then looked at Hermione and Ron a little angry. 

"And you didn't think this was something important that I need to know?! Honestly, Ronald! Now he thinks I'm just an evil Death Eater that wants to harm him!" Draco said, trying to stop crying.

"Fuck, I hate the hormones part" Ron said, and both Hermione and Draco rolled their eyes. 

Harry frowned at the three of them. "Just a Death Eater? Malfoy, you were with Voldemort! I spoke to your trial just because I didn't want you to spend the rest of your life there, don't think that makes us such good friends to allow you tp hug me. And why are you crying? Not even Hermione and Ron are crying. And what do you mean by hormones?"

Draco paled even more, if that was even possible. He ran to the closest trash can and started throwing up. Harry looked engrossed at him. Hermione offered Draco some water, and the blonde gladly took it. Ron sat next to Harry. 

"Mate, you lost your memories of Draco... I mean, you two are married. And while I still don't really understand your relationship, I know he loves you. And you will remember everything, I promise" Ron said, but Harry stared at Draco. 

He saw the blonde's tears, how he was shaking and drinking water. He realized then what was happening. How Draco was holding his big stomach. Everything made sense. He was not fat, but pregnant. Harry suddenly felt even more engrossed by the fact that his enemy was carrying his child. 

"But Ron, it's 2009. When did I meet him again? When did we get married? When has he gotten pregnant with that spawn?" 

Ron sighed and took a photo album from Hermione's bag. He opened it at a photo from 2002. Harry and Draco were hugging on a bridge. 

"You and him were in a relationship for just a few weeks" Ron said. 

The next picture was taken at the Burrow, in 2004. Harry and Draco were both happily crying, as the Weasleys were cheering and smiling. Harry was slipping a golden ring on Draco's finger. Harry felt sick, because he couldn't remember that. 

The next photo was taken in 2005, at what seemed their wedding. Harry and Draco were kissing, and everyone was standing and clapping, the priest smiling behind the couple. 

Harry turned to the next moving image. It was in 2006 and Draco was hugely pregnant. So they had another spawn. The blonde looked like he just stood up from the couch, as Ginny was smiling and stroking his belly. Molly, Narcissa and Lucius were captured fussing around him worried. Ron giggled. 

"That's my favorite picture. It was taken a few hours before Draco gave birth. Ginny was screaming at mom and Draco's parents to stop fussing, because they were stressing Draco".

Harry looked at Ron with an anticipating look. The redhead sighed. "You missed the birth" he said. 

Harry looked at Malfoy and then at the blonde's swollen stomach. "What's going to happen now? What's going to happen to him?" 

Ron frowned. "Well, you're going home with him" 

"What?! There's no way I'm going home with the ferret!" 

"Mate, you have a kid together! And he's pregnant!" Ron said, a wave of anger in his voice. 

"It's not like I asked him to get pregnant so don't make it sound like it's my fault!" Harry said, then sighed. "Fine, I'll go with him, but if he looks at me again with those broken eyes, like I died, I might strangle him". 

Ron looked at Draco, who was shaking as Hermione gave him a pill. The redhead knew that Draco won't be able to take Harry's shit as long as he was in that condition, but he and Hermione would keep an eye on their best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

After Draco told his son that Papa is alright, just a little confused, James went on with a house elf and left his dads alone. Harry entered his room and realized that it smelled like Malfoy. He sighed and turned to his "husband", who looked at him with those broken eyes. 

"Jesus" he said. "It smells like you in here. Mint and...something else. And stop looking at me like that!" 

Draco flinched and started shaking, then he looked at anything else but Harry. The raven haired man sighed. 

"Look, I'm sorry Malfoy, but this is all new and strange to me. I couldn't imagine even being friends with you, and now I woke up one morning and we're married..."

Draco came closer and passed him, going to the wardrobe. Harry looked at him confused. "What are you doing?" the raven haired man asked. 

Draco closed the wardrobe and held some pijamas. "I'm taking my pijamas for the night. I assume you don't want to sleep in the same bed as your enemy, or former enemy, so I'll take the couch and you can sleep in the bed" the blonde said and started walking to the door, Harry looking at him speechless, wnen he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. 

The pijamas fell from his hands and Draco held his belly. He sat down on a chair and took a deep breath. Harry came next to him a little nervous. 

"Mal- Draco, are you alright?" Harry asked, looking at Draco. "You know, uh... I'll take the couch. I mean... Ron would kill me if he found out that I let your pregnant ass to sleep on the couch, so you can take the bed." 

Draco shook his head and let the breath out. "I- thank you, Harry. But I'm fine. If Ron says something, I'll be on your side" he reassured, smiling a little. 

But how Harry hated when someone didn't do things his way. He woke up just a few hours ago and discovered that he's miraculously married to the one and only Draco Malfoy and that he has two kids with him, one on the way. He was shocked and angry at his older self for marrying that fucking ferret. 

Harry sighed and though he was a little engrossed by the whole situation, he picked Draco up, bridal style, and put him on the bed a little too harsh "Rest. Maybe I don't like this situation, but Hermione told me about how hard it is to be pregnant and you can't sleep on the couch". 

Harry left the room and after he closed the door, he sighed. He wanted so bad to run away and never meet his child's eyes of Malfoy's. But he couldn't do that. Still, he could avoid his son James and his former enemy.

So, for the next two months, he avoided his son and Draco, leaving the house early in the morning and coming back late. He worked late and even though Kingsley told him to go home to his husband, he refused vehemently. He couldn't understand why he married Malfoy. And why he impregnated the blonde. Twice!

When he returned home one night, during Draco's sixth month, trying his best to be quiet, he saw his former enemy on the couch, in the living room. Draco was sleeping, making no sounds, his big belly not being covered with anything. Harry looked around and realized how clean everything was. 

For the first time in a while, guilt cut him deep. Going in the kitchen, he saw a plate with pasta and sighed. Harry heard some footsteps and turned to face his son, James. 

"Why aren't you asleep?"Harry asked the three year old. 

James hugged him "I missed you Papa! And I...couldn't sleep. Daddy has been feeling very bad today. He cleaned the house but then he puked and he was shaking and then he fell asleep on the couch". 

Harry picked up the toddler and took him upstairs, putting him into his bed. "Daddy is going to be okay. He's strong. Now, go to sleep". 

James nodded and buried his face in the pillows. Harry left the room silently, then he went to his office and started working until the morning. 

~~~

Even though Harry saw how hard Draco was working, he still found it easier to avoid him. He didn't want to accept the fact that him and Malfoy were married, but when he thought about that, he felt a wave of warmth through his body.

He knew he was falling for Malfoy. He was falling hard and fast, but he wanted Draco to deliver their baby first. He wanted to stay home but he had to work. He would retire, but he loved work. One of his colleagues made a contest. All married guys had to write some divorce papers and who made it seem the most realistic, they would win 50 galleons from everyone in their department who participated in that game. 

Harry cheated. He copied the divorce papers from the internet but he wasn't sorry. He knew he would win. How he would explain Draco the money, that was another story. The only problem was that he forgot the papers home when the contest day finally arrived. He tried to explain that he forgot them home, but he still lost 50 galleons. 

That night, when he arrived home, he could hear Draco's voice upstairs and he tried to be as silent as he could. He still could not believe that Roger Cameron was the winner of the contest. Ron said that Roger probably cheated, as the papers did not look original. Harry clearly didn't want to tell Ron that he cheated too. 

He hurried to the bathroom, that was right next to their room. Without meaning to, he heard Draco's phone conversation with Pansy Parkinson. 

"It's so hard, Pansy! I mean, we have only one house elf, that occasionally cleans a room or two, because Harry and Hermione freed all the house elves from Grimmauld Place and I have to do everything. I have to clean, to cook, to take care of Jamie, to work and I barely have time to eat or sleep. And I'm exhausted. Yesterday I went to the doctor and he told me that if I keep exhausting myself, the baby will die at birth. And also, I need Harry's magic! Otherwise, I may not be able to finish this pregnancy. But Pans, what can I do? I can't even get a moment to talk to him! How am I supposed to tell him that if he doesn't help me I will loose this child? I went to appointments alone and he is literally invisible. Like he's not even there! I'm so tired, Pandy. So, so tired" Draco was crying as silent as he could. "And I miss him. I miss my Harry that used to rub my feet, and make me breakfast, and kiss my belly and kiss me and make love to me, and even though I was in my first Trimester, he wouldn't let me do much exercise, afraid that I'll hurt myself. I miss those small things! I just want my husband back. Memories or not, I want him back. And even worse, he wants a divorce! A divorce, Pansy! I saw the papers on his desk when I was cleaning his office today. I did something wrong, I'm sure of it. I'm a horrible person, Pansy. Only thinking about myself". 

"No, Draco! You're not a bad person! How could you even say that? You're carrying his child and you are doing everything around the house! You did nothing wrong! If anything, you have all my respect and you should have his too. He's so ungrateful, Draco. Maybe he is too dumb to realize that, but I promise he will. And when he'll remember everything, he will feel so guilty, that I'll laugh at him for months!"

Harry couldn't sleep all night. He hated himself for what he did to Draco. That was the moment he realised his mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

When Harry woke up the next morning, he was confident to repair his mistake. He prepared breakfast and as he was doing so, he called an elves store to buy one, so he could take the elf when he came home after visiting George's Tricks shop. Hermione would go nuts, he knew that, but Draco needed help. 

He put three plates on the table and two eggs in each one of them. He also arranged in the middle of the table more breakfast food, so that Draco could have a choice. Harry smiled at Draco's plate, then he cleaned the kitchen and got rid of the food smell, by waving his wand. He made coffee and put some into his own cup, then started writing a letter to Kingsley, telling him that he wanted a week off to help Draco and find a nanny for his son. 

He put on his shoes and went into the backyard to his snowy owl, named Hedwig II. He sent the letter to Kingsley, hoping he would reply soon. When he returned to the kitchen, he didn't even have time to take his newspaper and pretend he's been there the whole time. 

Draco and James entered the kitchen, the blonde clearly talking to their son "Ginny will take you to kindergarten today, because daddy has to clean the house and he needs it to stay clean, alright?" 

Jamie nodded then he looked at Harry. Draco stood in the doorway, shocked, holding his belly. James ran to Harry and hugged him "You're home, Papa! And you made breakfast!" 

Harry laughed and put his son on the chait, letting him start eating. The raven-haired man approached Draco and smiled shyly. 

"I prepared more stuff for breakfast, because I wasn't sure what you'd like" Harry said, then pushed him slowly on the chair "I also made you some tea because I know coffee isn't good during pregnancy." 

Draco took a sip from the tea and forced a smile "Thank you, but...what are you doing home? I thought you have work". 

"Well..." Harry started, but just then a snowy owl entered the kitchen through the window, with a letter, making Harry furrow an eyebrow "Merlin, that was quick". 

He opened the letter and started reading silently. 

Dear Harry, 

I'm glad you finally accepted the fact that you are married and that you have two children, one on the way. Because you are the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, you are allowed to work from home so you can stay until a month after your baby is delivered. A tip: at Draco's first pregnancy, you told me he liked when you rubbed his feet. And to be honest, I believe it will work now too. Take good care of Draco and I hope I'll see you both soon. 

Kingsley Shacklebolt. 

Harry bit his lip to stop himself from grinning, then hid the letter. He looked at Draco, whose eyes were filled with sadness "Alright, so I thought I should stay home to take care of you and to help you around the house. This way, we can bond and I can keep an eye on you. Also, I'll take Jamie to kindergarten today and until I come back, you'll stay put, okay?" 

Draco was so surprised that his appetite died with half of his sadness. He rubbed his belly and nodded "That's...unexpected. But in this moment, I just want to start kissing your feet as a sign of thanking you" Draco said and Harry smiled amused. 

"Don't, you will not be able to get up until you deliver this baby" Harry said and, for the first time since Harry woke up, Draco laughed. 

Harry took the address from Draco and took Jamie to kindergarten, apologizing to Ginny when she came to pick James up. Harry and his son made it to kindergarten just in time. Before the raven-haired could let Jamie go in, his three year old hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek smiling, then he ran into his class. 

Harry smiled as he looked after him and he realised that he got a precious gift. A family. The family he never had. The Weasleys were like family, but it was not the same. He hurried back home, only to find Draco vacuuming the living room and holding his belly at the same time. He sighed and unplugged the vacuum cleaner, making Draco turn to him offended. 

"Hey!" Draco said, looking at him confused "I was using that!". 

Harry giggled and shook his head, then he started walking towards Draco "And I told you to stay put. It's not that hard". He gathered all his strength and picked him up, laying him on the couch. His legs didn't touch the floor, so Harry found it a perfect moment to cover the blonde with a blanket. 

Harry smiled at Draco, who sighed even more offended than before. But somehow, Harry knew Draco was happy that he stopped hin from working. The raven haired man kneeled in front of him, and felt the crazy urge to kiss Draco. 

But he didn't. Still, he gave Draco his book from the table "It's your free day. Relax. Actually, every day until after the birth is your free day. So just read and sleep and stay put". 

Draco sighed and gave up, then he took the book. Harry started cleaning and every ten minutes he went to check on Draco, who was every time on the couch in the same position, telling him things like "I'm fine, Harry" and "I'm fine like I was fine ten minutes ago". 

When Harry got to their room, he found on the desk an unfinished letter from Draco to Pansy. He quickly read it. 

Dear Pansy, 

This morning I woke up to a very nice surprise. Harry made breakfast, he said he would stay home to take care of me (though I don't know for how long) and he took Jamie to kindergarten. He's not home and he won't be for another hour, because I gave him the long path to Jamie's kindergarten. Still, he got a letter and hid it, but he was grinning! And I don't know what to say about those divorce papers. I sent Hermione a letter this morning, at 6 AM, because I knew she would be at work by then, and a copy of the papers, so she could believe me. I got her reply one hour later. I'll tell you what she said in the next letter. 

Anyway, enough about me. How is Blaise? Did you have sex last night after we spoke on the phone? Are you alright? 

All my love,   
Draco Malfoy. 

Harry paled and started looking on the desk for Hermione's letter. He prayed that she would realize the divorce papers were fake, but then he remembered that Ron didn't tell Hermione about the contest, otherwise he would sleep in the garden for a week. Harry found Hermione's letter and anxiously read it. 

Good morning Draco! 

I've got your letter while I was drinking my coffee, and I spilled it! I can't believe what Harry wants to do! It's just unbelievable! I'm going to talk some sense into him! Just wait until Ron finds out, because Harry will let go of this crazy idea! 

Anyway, I think I found a way to give his memories back, but I still need to test it so nothing is sure yet. I'm waiting for an update about Harry. Take care of yourself. 

Cordially,  
Hermione Granger-Weasley. 

Harry cursed and he found another letter under Hermione's first one. In the second one, Harry could read her anger and surprise. He felt his stomach clutching. 

Dear Draco, 

If he's cheating on you, I'll personally murder him. I don't know what to believe honestly, and I know you don't want to believe this either. And you can't convince me NOT to talk to him. He needs to realize his mistakes! 

Although, I'm a little surprised by the fact that he made breakfast. I don't know what to think and you know that this doesn't happen very often. I am going to talk to him nicely about it, and explain to him what he did wrong, as you are too afraid to hurt his ego. Everything will be alright, don't worry. 

Cordially,   
Hermione Granger-Weasley. 

Harry restarted cleaning and tried to tell himself that Hermione will be nice and kind, but deep down he knew the truth. He was damned. And he only realised that when an Howler arrived in their mail.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry didn't only find Hermione's Howler in front of his house, but he also found Ron. The redhead was looking at him with a look that could kill. Harry checked to see if Draco was sleeping on the couch, then he closed the door slowly and went to Ron, trying to look like he didn't know what was going on. It was almost midnight and tough it was spring, Harry could feel the cold in his bones. Only to realise it was not cold. 

"Hey mate" Harry said "What's bringing you here? If Kingsley wants me on the field, you can tell him that-"

"It's not about Kingsley" Ron said harshly "It's about Draco. I mean... dude! What the hell are you-" 

Harry covered his mouth and frowned "Let's go to grab a Butterbeer at Leaky Cauldron, Ron" Harry said. 

Harry locked the front door of his house, and activated a protecting system. Ron looked at him confused, then the two of them Apparated at the Leaky Cauldron. They entered the pub and sat at a table. With the corner of his eye, Harry saw a man entering after them. 

"Why did you bring us here?" Ron asked, not understanding a thing. 

"Just wanted to grab a drink, like mates!" Harry said loudly, then whispered to his best friend "I thought the protecting system would make you figure it out. Someone has been following us. Don't look now. The man in black at the bar. Act along." 

Ron shot the man a quick glance, then turned to Harry, whispering "Hermione told me about the divorce papers, about the fact that you are probably cheating and about you avoiding Draco for two months. Harry, this is not you! What is going on?" 

Harry looked at the man in black and saw that he was watching them. He quickly looked at Ron and whispered back "It's just a big misunderstanding. The divorce papers are from that stupid game at the office. Remember I forgot them at home? I cheated. I took them from the internet, that's why they looked so real. And I would never cheat on him or anybody else. It was the letter from Kingsley. He told me that I could work from home, but I knew that if Draco found out, he would insist on me going to the office. And he needs my help! I heard him talking to Pansy. Mate, he's miserable. I want to help him because I think I lov-"

He would have continued, if the man in black wouldn't have hit him with a spell. He fell on the floor unconscious. 

~~~

When he woke up, Ron gave him a glass of water. He took a deep breath and looked at his best friend and then he remembered what happened. He widened his eyes and grabbed Ron by the arm.

"I was right! Someone followed us! Ron, Draco and James are alone at home! What if something bad happened?!" he started shaking the redhead.

Ron stopped him and helped him get up. He saw the worry from Harry's face and he smiled to himself, knowing that Harry without memories was finally learning again to love Draco and James. 

"They're fine. Draco has no idea about this...attack. Two aurors came to ask about you and Draco said you weren't there. It was the most subtle way, I promise. And then the two aurors reported directly to me that they were alright. So calm down" Ron said, and Harry drank all the water from the glass. 

Harry couldn't calm down until he saw Draco and James at home, safe and sound. He didn't gave Ron any explanation on his sudden departure. He just Disaparated and went home. Before he entered the house, he picked up the mail and looked at Hermione's Howler. He sighed. 

He went inside and heard Draco vomiting in the bathroom. Harry hurried to him and stroked his back. He was disgusted and the smell made him want to vomit too, but he had to take care of the one he was quite sure he loved. After Draco finished, Harry helped him up and took him to the sink, to wash his mouth. 

Draco didn't say anything when Harry picked him up like he was a baby and took him to his room, upstairs. Harry put him on the bed and sighed, checking if he had fever. Fortunately, he didn't. The blonde looked at him with tears in his eyes, but Harry refused to let Draco realise that he saw his tears. 

"Do you want some tea?" Harry asked, as he covered Draco with a blanket. 

The blonde only shook his head and sobbed "I want you to remember me" he said, his voice cracking. 

Harry bit his lip, knowing that he wanted the same thing, then he got up and turned off the lights. He wished him good night, then he got out of the room and went to his own. The raven-haired man took out Hermione's Howler and put a silencing spell on the room. He opened the letter and it fkew from his hands, becoming some paper lips. 

HARRY JAMES POTTER-MALFOY!! HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON DRACO AND THEN WANT TO DIVORCE, WHILE HE IS PREGNANT?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED BY YOUR BEHAVIOUR!! I SPOKE TO MRS. WEASLEY AND WE ARE VISITING YOU TOMORROW! DID YOU KNOW THAT IN TWO DAYS DRACO HAS AN ULTRASOUND?! NO, YOU DIDN'T, BECAUSE YOU WANT A FUCKING DIVORCE!! HE NEEDS YOUR MAGIC AND YOUR STRENGTH IN THE LAST MONTHS OF PREGNANCY, AND THERE YOU GO, CHEATING AND ASKING FOR DIVORCE PAPERS. 

YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY DEAD!! WHEN I'LL LAY MY HAND ON YOU, THERE'LL BE NOTHING LEFT BUT ASH!! IF YOU DARE SIGNING THOSE DIVORCE PAPERS, I WILL PERSONALLY MURDER YOU!! 

Then, the letter blew raspberry and it burned itself. Harry sighed and canceled the silencing spells, then went to Draco's room and entered slowly. He was in a deep, deep sleep, so Harry sat at his head and started stroking his hair and face. He watched his swollen belly and smiled. 

"You don't know how happy it makes me that you are in my life. Since I've lost my memories, I refused to accept that I'm in love with you, because I was scared to destroy your relationship with the other Harry. And to repress my feelings, I avoided you. But I shouldn't have done that. I now realize how important you are to me, to my evolution. And I've grown to love you. That's the truth. I do love you. Everything was just a big misunderstanding. The divorce papers were just part of a stupid contest at the office. Who made the most real divorce papers, would get 50 galleons from each person in the office. I cheated, that's why they looked real. I took them from the internet. The day of the contest, I forgot them home. That's when you found them probably. They're fake, I swear. I would never leave my husband and my children for anything and anyone, so that excludes the fact that I cheated on you. That letter was from Kingsley. You see, he gave me the opportunity to work from home for the next few months, so I could take care of you and our children. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would never let me do that. But I want to. I need to take care of you every day and make you smile and laugh and to keep you happy and safe. I love you, Draco Potter-Malfoy, and this is the only thing I'm sure about right this moment. I wish I could've told you this when you were awake, but I am too much of a coward" Harry kissed his forehead, then he went to his room, but not before he heard some footsteps. 

Thinking it was just imagination, he went to his room, not knowing that James recorded him from the very beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry woke up because someone was banging on the front door. He yawned and opened it, revealing two angry faces. Hermione and Molly Weasley. Harry glanced behind him, hopind Draco didn't wake up, then he looked at the two women and took them out.

Hermione and Molly started talking loudly at the same time, so Harry frowned and shushed them "Draco and James are still sleeping so I would very much appreciate if you would lower your voice".

Hermione rolled her eyes "You don't care anyway. About him or his condition I mean"

Harry sighed and explained Molly and Hermione everything, then the two women gasped in surprise and guilt. Molly hugged Harry really tight, while Hermione looked down.

"Look, Hermione, if you feel guilty, then don't. You're protective of your friends and it's a quality I very much appreciate at you. So don't be upset. But darling, you need to understand to leave things to solve on their own. Draco is sensitive these months and he sees things different, but don't believe everything he says. Talk to me about it, because he won't. So please, for the love of God, mind your own business" Harry said, then he smiled at them both. 

It was Molly's turn to look down "I kinda told Narcissa and Lucius and they are both very mad and they said they will stop by" she said quietly. 

Harry blinked a few times, then he pushed them out of his garden, telling them he has something to do. He went back inside the house and entered the kitchen, where he found Draco. The blonde man was making breakfast, fussing around the small room. Harry ran next to him, making Draco jump. 

"Go sit down and I'll make breakfast" Harry said, then he made his husband sit on a chair. 

Draco looked at him with a trace of sadness in his eyes, and Harry sighed. After they ate, Harry made sure he left a plate for James, then he took Draco to the living room, putting him on the couch. He sat on a chair in front of him and took one of the blonde's legs. 

"What are you doing?" Draco asked innocently, trying to take back his leg. 

Harry smiled and took Draco's socks off, then he tickled it. Draco chuckled. The raven-haired man noticed how cold Draco's leg was, so he kissed it playfully, making Draco giggle. 

"I want you to relax, because you are way too tense" Harry said, as he started massaging Draco's foot. 

Draco moaned, and he relaxed under Harry's touch. The blonde's husband massaged his feet for almost an hour, when Draco fell asleep, book in hand. Harry smiled and took the book away, then laid him in a more comfortable position. He covered his husband with a blanket, exactly when the Floo roared. 

"Potter!" a voice screamed, which belonged to Lucius Malfoy. 

Harry turned to him and shushed him, pointing to a sleeping Draco on the couch. He made them a head sign to the kitchen, and the three of them headed there. Narcissa closed the door and put a silencing spell on the room. She looked at Harry with a look that could kill. 

"Do you know what I told Draco before he married you?! I told him that you're going to be a great husband and an amazing father, that you will always make him happy, and that if anything happens, you will always love him!! And what do I hear from Molly, Draco and Hermione? You want a divorce and you cheated on him!! You absolutely broke my trust!!" Narcissa yelled, getting dangerously close. 

Lucius looked at him with hate in his eyes, but Harry stopped them both "Oh God, this is just a big misunderstanding! I explained this to everyone! The divorce papers was a stupid contest at the office, that I regret! I lost that stupid contest anyway! And I didn't cheat on him! I got a letter and it was from Kingsley and I grinned because he let me work from home for a few months, so I could take care of Draco because I FUCKING LOVE HIM!!"

Narcissa and Lucius looked at him surprised, and then the woman burst into tears and threw herself into Harry's arms. Harry sighed and hugged her back. 

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry! I literally couldn't believe when I heard! But I just snapped, you know? I sincerely apologize" Narcissa said, eyes teary. 

Harry smiled and kissed both her cheeks, then said that he wasn't upset at her. The Malfoys left, and Harry went to his office and started working. James was with Ginny for the night, Draco was asleep, so he didn't worry that somebody would bother him. 

Suddenly, he got a call on his muggle phone, so he answered "Hello Seamus" he greeted "How's it goin'?". 

The other man suppressed a laugh " 'Ello Harry! Everything's goin' good! My question is how's your life goin'? Is Draco alright? Are you alright? My whole department heard about your accident and your amnesia. I hope you didn't damage your marriage very much" Seamus laughed, making Harry roll his eyes. 

"Smooth, mate. You're very encouraging, thank you very much" Harry said, giggling "And me and Draco are fine. Everything's alright between us, except for the fact that he believes I want a divorce, and that I cheated on him!" 

Seamus gasped, and Harry moved the phone to his other ear "Well, what did you do this time?" Finnigan asked, curious. 

"A game and a letter. Nothing serious but even the smallest things can be turned into something bad. And I guess he believes I only see him as an useless fat ugly emotional ex Death Eater that is worth nothing, judging by the fact that he is insecure, domestic and sad, and trust me, I'm more afraid to hurt him than the baby" Harry said, laughing lightly "But I love the guy, Seamus. I really do. I don't know how I was and what I felt before I lost my memories, but one thing is for sure. He makes me happy". 

Seamus wanted to say something, but Harry heard a door shut, so he felt like panicking. He was afraid that the man in black came back. Harry hung up and took out his wand, going to the front door. A person appeared next to him and he almost shot him with a spell, but he saw that it was only Draco. 

"Jesus Christ, you scared the hell out of me! It's the middle of the night, I thought someone was breaking-" he stopped when he saw fresh tears on Draco's cheeks. He hurried to him, to see what's wrong, but Draco pulled back, shaking his head. 

"Since you lost your memories, I hoped that you'll remember. I hoped that you'll be like my Harry. But you're not him. You're not my Harry. My Harry would never want to divorce while I'm pregnant, my Harry would NEVER cheat on me, my Harry would NEVER see me just as an useless fat ugly emotional ex Death Eater that's worth nothing, even tough I KNOW I am!! He would never make me feel bad and cry, and he would take care of me and kiss me and make love to me and comfort me when I'm sad! Because I have been diagnosed with pregnancy depression and it's not fun!! And I hate you!! I want my husband back, not this imitation of him!!" Draco screamed, breaking down like a child. Harry rushed to him and tried to hug him, but the blonde pushed him away "Don't touch me! Leave me alone!". 

Harry sighed and took two steps back "Draco, it's not how you think, I swear. It's just a big misunderstanding" he said, but Draco refused to believe a word. 

Suddenly, Kreacher, their former house elf, appeared between them, holding a camera. Harry looked at the house elf confused, then Kreacher played the video, turning on the volume. Harry recognized his own voice and James's gasps, meaning that the little boy recorded him. 

"You don't know how happy it makes me that you are in my life. Since I've lost my memories, I refused to accept that I'm in love with you, because I was scared to destroy your relationship with the other Harry. And to repress my feelings, I avoided you. But I shouldn't have done that. I now realize how important you are to me, to my evolution. And I've grown to love you. That's the truth. I do love you. Everything was just a big misunderstanding. The divorce papers were just part of a stupid contest at the office. Who made the most real divorce papers, would get 50 galleons from each person in the office. I cheated, that's why they looked real. I took them from the internet. The day of the contest, I forgot them home. That's when you found them probably. They're fake, I swear. I would never leave my husband and my children for anything and anyone, so that excludes the fact that I cheated on you. That letter was from Kingsley. You see, he gave me the opportunity to work from home for the next few months, so I could take care of you and our children. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would never let me do that. But I want to. I need to take care of you every day and make you smile and laugh and to keep you happy and safe. I love you, Draco Potter-Malfoy, and this is the only thing I'm sure about right this moment. I wish I could've told you this when you were awake, but I am too much of a coward" the recording ended, and Draco looked pale as death. 

Harry shot Kreacher a murderous glance, but the elf looked at him confident "I'm sorry sir, but master Draco had to know the truth in order to forgive you". 

Draco's eyes were filled with tears once again and he threw himself in Harry's arms, hitting him with his big stomach. Harry suppressed a pained groan, in order to avoid making Draco sad. 

"I'm so sorry, Harry! I'm so stupid! I can't believe I assumed something like that! Please forgive me! I know I have no excuse for myself, but-" Draco's crying was interrupted by Harry's lips that crushed onto his. 

For the first time in months, Draco finally felt free. He hadn't been kissed by his husband in almost three months, and damn if it didn't feel good! The blonde broke the kiss and hugged him tighter. 

"I...tomorrow I have an ultrasound" Draco suddenly said "Would you like to go with me?". 

Harry smiled and nodded, excited. He gathered all his strength and picked Draco up, then took him to bed. After he made sure he was comfortable, Harry sat next to him, on the edge of the bed. Draco stared into his eyes. 

"Sleep with me tonight. Please. It'll be good having you next to me" the blonde finally said. 

Harry gasped "Draco, I can't, I'm afraid that I'll hurt you or the baby", but when Draco laughed, Harry accepted the offer. 

The brunette laid in their bed and he went close to Draco's belly. He started stroking it softly, and Draco smiled, hoping it wasn't a dream. 

"Hi baby, it's Papa. Tomorrow we will find out if you're a boy or a girl. I hope you're a girl" Harry said to the belly, kissing it "Don't be to aggressive, baby, and I won't make daddy sad. We need to keep him sane and happy". 

Draco laughed and pulled him back "Alright, that's enough talking to the baby for tonight". 

The brunette laughed and kissed Draco again and again, until the blonde had to push him away. 

"I love you, Draco" Harry suddenly said, not regretting it. 

Draco paled "What did you say?". 

"You heard me" 

"I don't think I did" 

"Trust me, you did. I do love you and I only realised that a few days ago. Not your Harry. Me. I can't wait to get my memories back. Then I'll maybe realize my unconditional love for you, because you are the most loveable person I know. And I'm serious. I love you, Draco. And this is not your Harry or mine or something else. This is just Harry. The same Harry who had no idea he's a wizard until 11 years old, the Harry you married and who lost his memories. It's just Harry. And Just Harry loves you a lot" Harry spoke from his heart, taking Draco's hands. 

The blonde's hormones kicked in again, as he sobbed "I love you too". 

And, excited about the ultrasound, Harry fell asleep to soon. 

Harry woke up because someone was banging on the front door. He yawned and opened it, revealing two angry faces. Hermione and Molly Weasley. Harry glanced behind him, hopind Draco didn't wake up, then he looked at the two women and took them out.

Hermione and Molly started talking loudly at the same time, so Harry frowned and shushed them "Draco and James are still sleeping so I would very much appreciate if you would lower your voice".

Hermione rolled her eyes "You don't care anyway. About him or his condition I mean"

Harry sighed and explained Molly and Hermione everything, then the two women gasped in surprise and guilt. Molly hugged Harry really tight, while Hermione looked down.

"Look, Hermione, if you feel guilty, then don't. You're protective of your friends and it's a quality I very much appreciate at you. So don't be upset. But darling, you need to understand to leave things to solve on their own. Draco is sensitive these months and he sees things different, but don't believe everything he says. Talk to me about it, because he won't. So please, for the love of God, mind your own business" Harry said, then he smiled at them both. 

It was Molly's turn to look down "I kinda told Narcissa and Lucius and they are both very mad and they said they will stop by" she said quietly. 

Harry blinked a few times, then he pushed them out of his garden, telling them he has something to do. He went back inside the house and entered the kitchen, where he found Draco. The blonde man was making breakfast, fussing around the small room. Harry ran next to him, making Draco jump. 

"Go sit down and I'll make breakfast" Harry said, then he made his husband sit on a chair. 

Draco looked at him with a trace of sadness in his eyes, and Harry sighed. After they ate, Harry made sure he left a plate for James, then he took Draco to the living room, putting him on the couch. He sat on a chair in front of him and took one of the blonde's legs. 

"What are you doing?" Draco asked innocently, trying to take back his leg. 

Harry smiled and took Draco's socks off, then he tickled it. Draco chuckled. The raven-haired man noticed how cold Draco's leg was, so he kissed it playfully, making Draco giggle. 

"I want you to relax, because you are way too tense" Harry said, as he started massaging Draco's foot. 

Draco moaned, and he relaxed under Harry's touch. The blonde's husband massaged his feet for almost an hour, when Draco fell asleep, book in hand. Harry smiled and took the book away, then laid him in a more comfortable position. He covered his husband with a blanket, exactly when the Floo roared. 

"Potter!" a voice screamed, which belonged to Lucius Malfoy. 

Harry turned to him and shushed him, pointing to a sleeping Draco on the couch. He made them a head sign to the kitchen, and the three of them headed there. Narcissa closed the door and put a silencing spell on the room. She looked at Harry with a look that could kill. 

"Do you know what I told Draco before he married you?! I told him that you're going to be a great husband and an amazing father, that you will always make him happy, and that if anything happens, you will always love him!! And what do I hear from Molly, Draco and Hermione? You want a divorce and you cheated on him!! You absolutely broke my trust!!" Narcissa yelled, getting dangerously close. 

Lucius looked at him with hate in his eyes, but Harry stopped them both "Oh God, this is just a big misunderstanding! I explained this to everyone! The divorce papers was a stupid contest at the office, that I regret! I lost that stupid contest anyway! And I didn't cheat on him! I got a letter and it was from Kingsley and I grinned because he let me work from home for a few months, so I could take care of Draco because I FUCKING LOVE HIM!!"

Narcissa and Lucius looked at him surprised, and then the woman burst into tears and threw herself into Harry's arms. Harry sighed and hugged her back. 

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry! I literally couldn't believe when I heard! But I just snapped, you know? I sincerely apologize" Narcissa said, eyes teary. 

Harry smiled and kissed both her cheeks, then said that he wasn't upset at her. The Malfoys left, and Harry went to his office and started working. James was with Ginny for the night, Draco was asleep, so he didn't worry that somebody would bother him. 

Suddenly, he got a call on his muggle phone, so he answered "Hello Seamus" he greeted "How's it goin'?". 

The other man suppressed a laugh " 'Ello Harry! Everything's goin' good! My question is how's your life goin'? Is Draco alright? Are you alright? My whole department heard about your accident and your amnesia. I hope you didn't damage your marriage very much" Seamus laughed, making Harry roll his eyes. 

"Smooth, mate. You're very encouraging, thank you very much" Harry said, giggling "And me and Draco are fine. Everything's alright between us, except for the fact that he believes I want a divorce, and that I cheated on him!" 

Seamus gasped, and Harry moved the phone to his other ear "Well, what did you do this time?" Finnigan asked, curious. 

"A game and a letter. Nothing serious but even the smallest things can be turned into something bad. And I guess he believes I only see him as an useless fat ugly emotional ex Death Eater that is worth nothing, judging by the fact that he is insecure, domestic and sad, and trust me, I'm more afraid to hurt him than the baby" Harry said, laughing lightly "But I love the guy, Seamus. I really do. I don't know how I was and what I felt before I lost my memories, but one thing is for sure. He makes me happy". 

Seamus wanted to say something, but Harry heard a door shut, so he felt like panicking. He was afraid that the man in black came back. Harry hung up and took out his wand, going to the front door. A person appeared next to him and he almost shot him with a spell, but he saw that it was only Draco. 

"Jesus Christ, you scared the hell out of me! It's the middle of the night, I thought someone was breaking-" he stopped when he saw fresh tears on Draco's cheeks. He hurried to him, to see what's wrong, but Draco pulled back, shaking his head. 

"Since you lost your memories, I hoped that you'll remember. I hoped that you'll be like my Harry. But you're not him. You're not my Harry. My Harry would never want to divorce while I'm pregnant, my Harry would NEVER cheat on me, my Harry would NEVER see me just as an useless fat ugly emotional ex Death Eater that's worth nothing, even tough I KNOW I am!! He would never make me feel bad and cry, and he would take care of me and kiss me and make love to me and comfort me when I'm sad! Because I have been diagnosed with pregnancy depression and it's not fun!! And I hate you!! I want my husband back, not this imitation of him!!" Draco screamed, breaking down like a child. Harry rushed to him and tried to hug him, but the blonde pushed him away "Don't touch me! Leave me alone!". 

Harry sighed and took two steps back "Draco, it's not how you think, I swear. It's just a big misunderstanding" he said, but Draco refused to believe a word. 

Suddenly, Kreacher, their former house elf, appeared between them, holding a camera. Harry looked at the house elf confused, then Kreacher played the video, turning on the volume. Harry recognized his own voice and James's gasps, meaning that the little boy recorded him. 

"You don't know how happy it makes me that you are in my life. Since I've lost my memories, I refused to accept that I'm in love with you, because I was scared to destroy your relationship with the other Harry. And to repress my feelings, I avoided you. But I shouldn't have done that. I now realize how important you are to me, to my evolution. And I've grown to love you. That's the truth. I do love you. Everything was just a big misunderstanding. The divorce papers were just part of a stupid contest at the office. Who made the most real divorce papers, would get 50 galleons from each person in the office. I cheated, that's why they looked real. I took them from the internet. The day of the contest, I forgot them home. That's when you found them probably. They're fake, I swear. I would never leave my husband and my children for anything and anyone, so that excludes the fact that I cheated on you. That letter was from Kingsley. You see, he gave me the opportunity to work from home for the next few months, so I could take care of you and our children. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would never let me do that. But I want to. I need to take care of you every day and make you smile and laugh and to keep you happy and safe. I love you, Draco Potter-Malfoy, and this is the only thing I'm sure about right this moment. I wish I could've told you this when you were awake, but I am too much of a coward" the recording ended, and Draco looked pale as death. 

Harry shot Kreacher a murderous glance, but the elf looked at him confident "I'm sorry sir, but master Draco had to know the truth in order to forgive you". 

Draco's eyes were filled with tears once again and he threw himself in Harry's arms, hitting him with his big stomach. Harry suppressed a pained groan, in order to avoid making Draco sad. 

"I'm so sorry, Harry! I'm so stupid! I can't believe I assumed something like that! Please forgive me! I know I have no excuse for myself, but-" Draco's crying was interrupted by Harry's lips that crushed onto his. 

For the first time in months, Draco finally felt free. He hadn't been kissed by his husband in almost three months, and damn if it didn't feel good! The blonde broke the kiss and hugged him tighter. 

"I...tomorrow I have an ultrasound" Draco suddenly said "Would you like to go with me?". 

Harry smiled and nodded, excited. He gathered all his strength and picked Draco up, then took him to bed. After he made sure he was comfortable, Harry sat next to him, on the edge of the bed. Draco stared into his eyes. 

"Sleep with me tonight. Please. It'll be good having you next to me" the blonde finally said. 

Harry gasped "Draco, I can't, I'm afraid that I'll hurt you or the baby", but when Draco laughed, Harry accepted the offer. 

The brunette laid in their bed and he went close to Draco's belly. He started stroking it softly, and Draco smiled, hoping it wasn't a dream. 

"Hi baby, it's Papa. Tomorrow we will find out if you're a boy or a girl. I hope you're a girl" Harry said to the belly, kissing it "Don't be to aggressive, baby, and I won't make daddy sad. We need to keep him sane and happy". 

Draco laughed and pulled him back "Alright, that's enough talking to the baby for tonight". 

The brunette laughed and kissed Draco again and again, until the blonde had to push him away. 

"I love you, Draco" Harry suddenly said, not regretting it. 

Draco paled "What did you say?". 

"You heard me" 

"I don't think I did" 

"Trust me, you did. I do love you and I only realised that a few days ago. Not your Harry. Me. I can't wait to get my memories back. Then I'll maybe realize my unconditional love for you, because you are the most loveable person I know. And I'm serious. I love you, Draco. And this is not your Harry or mine or something else. This is just Harry. The same Harry who had no idea he's a wizard until 11 years old, the Harry you married and who lost his memories. It's just Harry. And Just Harry loves you a lot" Harry spoke from his heart, taking Draco's hands. 

The blonde's hormones kicked in again, as he sobbed "I love you too". 

And, excited about the ultrasound, Harry fell asleep to soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

Entering the room at St. Mungo's, Harry felt nervous. He held Draco by his arm, too scared to let him walk on his own and fall. He let the blonde sit on the bed and lay down. 

They waited a few minutes until the healer came and started checking on Draco's health. After that, he spread a gel on Draco's stomach, and Harry took his hand, kissing it. The healer, whose name was Henry Moore, started scanning Draco's stomach, showing them a screen. 

They saw a bundle on the screen and Harry was impressed. He stared at the bundle and bit his lip, getting tears in his eyes. Suddenly, the healer frowned. 

"Healer Moore, is something wrong with Draco? With the baby?" Harry asked, panicking, his heart starting to race painfully. 

"Your husband and baby are fine. Or, should I say...the twins are fine" Moore smiled to them.

Harry widened his eyes and looked at the screen. Now, he didn't see just a bundle. He saw two. The brunette smiled at the screen, and then at Draco. The healer told them they were having a boy and a girl.

When they got home, Draco and Harry were greeted by Ginny and James, who were in the living room. The redhead ran to Draco, ignoring Harry. 

"How did it go? What's the baby's gender?" Ginny asked, smiling. 

"Well, they are a boy and a girl" the blonde said, and Ginny gasped, hugging Draco very tight "Air, Weasley, please". 

Ginny giggled and let him go. After she left and James fell asleep, Harry sneaked into Draco's room and closed the door after him. He smiled at the blonde and sat on the bed, careful not to make Draco jump, so he wouldn't get sick. 

Harry was holding a book into his hands and he gave it to Draco shyly. The pregnant man giggled and took it, then opened it, in the middle revealing a small box. Curious, Draco put the book aside and opened the little box, discovering a beautiful diamond ring inside. 

Draco gasped and put a hand on his heart. Harry couldn't help but smile, as he took Draco's hand "Marry me again, Draco. I don't care when. Tonight. Tomorrow. In a week. Just marry me again. Will you?".

Draco nodded and started crying, then he kissed him and as he was doing that, he took down his marriage ring and put on the engagement one. Harry broke the kiss and bit his own lip. 

"You're beautiful, Draco" he whispered, making the blonde blush "And I don't know how you manage to be that beautiful while carrying twins. You're incredible, really". 

Draco made him lay in bed, then he put his head on his shoulder. Harry smiled and started stroking his hair "Sleep, Draco. You neede extra sleep". 

Draco giggled, but soon he fell asleep under Harry's touch. When Harry realized that the blonde was sleeping, he sneaked out of bed and went to the kitchen. He poured himself some whisky and saw a letter from an unknown person. He opened it. 

“You escaped twice, so did your big, unreal, extended family. Keep them close, you don't have too much time with them. I will start killing each one of them, starting with Malfoy and the children inside of him.” 

Harry felt his heart beat faster. He knew the man who hit him with a spell was free, but he didn't think it was something personal. He threatened0 not only Draco and their children, but also the Weasleys and the Malfoys. Harry drank all the whisky and closed the kitchen door, then he put on his headphones and started listening to Voulez-Vous by Abba. 

He drank two more glasses of whisky, but he stopped when he saw a flash of an image. He realised that he saw himself and Draco in a shop, looking at each other with hate. Harry took a deep breath and ran into the bathroom, looking at his figure in the mirror. Suddenly, some images of him and Draco appeared in front of him. 

“Malfoy! Go with me on a date!”he heard himself say. 

“So, Potter, how have you been doing?”

“Call me Harry” he said, and then he heard the blonde “And you call me Draco”

“Kiss me. It will help you with your depression”

“I love you”

“Move in with me” 

“Will you marry me?”

“I now pronounce you husbands!” 

Harry gasped and smiled widely. He didn't remind everything, but it was enough. Still, he got tears in his eyes when he realized Draco has been dealing with depression. He felt guilty for making that worse. 

The brunette ran into their room and laid next to Draco, taking him into his arms. The blonde opened his eyes slowly and yawned. 

"Is it morning already?" Draco asked in a low voice, trying to stay awake. 

Harry giggled and stroked his face and head "No, but I have good news. I remember" he whispered. 

Draco yawned again and put his head on Harry's chest "Remember what?" he said, and then he widened his eyes and raised his head to look at Harry, a small smile on his lips "Wait, really?". 

Harry nodded and felt his husband's lips on his. He smiled and broke the kiss, looking into his eyes "But I still want us to get married a second time". 

Draco laughed and once again, he fell asleep in Harry's arms. Harry, however, could only think about one thing: an amazing surprise for Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was short. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Anyway, I had an idea about a new Drarry story. It's gonna be about them being best friends since childhood. What do you think?


	7. Chapter 7

One day, during Draco's ninth month of pregnancy, Harry was asked, early in the morning, to join his colleagues on the field, because they needed his help. The brunette sent an Howler to Kingsley, telling him that he couldn't leave Draco alone, as he could go into labour any day. 

Still, Kingsley didn't even want to hear his excuses. So, Harry was obliged to go on the field. He still couldn't remember the other half of memories with Draco, but he didn't worry too much about that. 

When he told Draco that he had to go on the field even though he despised the idea, the blonde was surprisingly understanding. He assured Harry that he'll be fine alone with Jamie, and the brunette was relieved. Still, he didn't leave without driving Draco crazy. 

"If ANYTHING happens, you call Hermione or Narcissa or Molly. And tell them to go after me. Do you understand? And under no circumstances you endure anything that happens" Harry said, as he was looking for his cape. He stopped and looked at Draco's exasperated face "Actually, you know what? I'm calling Hermione to stay with you today. She won't die if she misses work one day. Or I can ask Pansy".

Draco smiled and took his hand "I'm fine, love, really. Me and Jamie will be fine. You don't need to call Hermione or Pansy. I'm not a child, I can take care of myself" he said, and then he kissed his husband. 

Harry broke the kiss and stroked his face, sighing "Alright, alright. BUT...if ANYTHING happens, you call Hermione, Narcissa or Molly!". 

Draco nodded and Harry found his cape. He kissed his husband's forehead, then he left through Floo. He landed into Kingsley's office, making no sound. He stepped behind the Minister and cleared his throat. 

Kingsley turned to him and made him the captain of the team. Harry sighed and after the Minister told them the Mission, Harry and his best friend Ron, who was part of his team, lead the team out of the building. 

~~~

Harry knew that there were free Death Eaters, even after the war. But he never could have expected them to be in a such large grup. Him and his team started fighting and arresting them, but they were hard to catch. 

"Ron!! Ron! I need a hand!" he screamed, when one Death Eater was too hard to arrest. He glanced behind him and saw he was talking at the phone. He felt rage filling his body. Talking on the phone, while they were on the field?

But looking closely to Ron, he saw that the redhead's eyes were filled with panic. He let the phone slip into his pocket, then he looked at Harry. 

"Mate, answer your phone!" Ron yelled, across the room. 

Harry felt his own pocket vibrating, so he picked up without looking at the ID, while trying to fight the Death Eater. 

"Yes? Who is it?" Harry asked, and punched the guy in the face. 

"It's me, Hermione! Harry, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I-" Hermione was crying when Harry interrupted her. 

"What is it? STUPEFY!" he asked, as he hit the Death Eater with the first spell that occured his mind. 

"It's Draco! He- he went into labour but your magic transfusion from every night was not enough how I said, because there are two lifes inside of him, and the babies...the babies might not survive. I'm so sorry, Harry. It's all my fault. I'm so-" 

Harry hung up the phone, and he felt rage overwhelm him. He was angry at Hermione, for not figuring out, though she wasn't guilty at all, he was mad at Kingsley, for making him go on the field, he was mad at Ron, for trying to calm him down, he was mad at everyone but Draco. 

Draco suffered a lot that pregnancy, he suffered because of him, and now their babies might not even survive? Harry thought about two little kids running to him, James following them, and his heart ached. He started stupefying every single Death Eater in the room, without even blinking. Then, he glared at everyone but Ron, and grabbing the redhead, he Apparated to St. Mungo's. 

As soon as they entered the hospital, Harry felt a sharp smell of blood. He thought of Draco and his heart started pounding. What if his babies died? What if all three of them died? As soon he and Ron reached the delivery room, Harry saw a flash in front of his eyes, remembering Draco's first pregnancy. He felt another sharp pain, thinking how he abandoned Draco when he forgot him. 

His heart started pounding faster, and his vision became blurry. He supported himself by leaning into the wall. Harry felt like he couldn't breathe and closed his eyes, passing out on the floor, Ron shaking him worried.

When he woke up, he saw Hermione. His woman best friend smiled at him and stroked his face. He gripped her hand and looked at her scared "Draco, the babies. Are they-?".

Hermione smiled brightly "They're fine. But you passed out one hour. Are YOU okay?".

"I want to see them" he said, getting up.

Hermione sighed and her and Ron took him to a room, a few doors from the delivery room. Harry took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Draco told him to come in, so he did. He closed the door after him and approached Draco's bed, where the blonde was holding two small bundles. Draco looked up at him and smiled widely. 

"Hermione didn't tell me anything about your arrival. She said 'Give birth and then we'll talk about Harry'" Draco said, making Harry sigh. 

The brunette sat on one of the chairs next to his husband's bed, then he kissed him on the lips and on his head "I'm glad you are alright, Draco. I was so scared that you and the babies were not going to make it. I can't imagine my life without you".

Draco omly smiled and kissed him. Then, he looked at his babies "Do you want to hold one of them?"

Harry nodded and stood up, taking the girl from Draco's left arm. He looked at her small features and he started tearing up. She had his nose and his ears and Harry couldn't be happier. He sobbed and carefully holding his girl with one hand, he wiped his tears. 

"You know, you cried when Jamie was born too" Draco chuckled.

Harry smiled, because he finally knew it was all true "I know. I remember".

~~~

11 years later

"But I want to go too!" Andy cried, looking at Draco with teary eyes. 

"You will, honey, you only have to wait three more years" the blonde told his youngest daughter, who was whinning.

Harry smiled and looked at Ron and Hermione, who were coming proudly towards them. Rose looked at Jamie and they took each other's hand, then smiled. Harry grinned, so Draco hit the back of his head. Hugo went next to Albus, smiling.

"The fourth year awaits!" Rose exclaimed, excited.

Andy sighed and Jamie hugged his little sister "Don't cry! I promise I'm going to send you a Hogwarts toilet seat".

Harry chuckled and Draco hit the back of his head again. Ron laughed, so Hermione did the same thing as Draco.

"James, be good. Don't cause McGonagall any problems" Draco said, as he pushed him and the twins to the train "Lily, honey, don't listen to your older brother and take care of Albus!".

"But what if I'm in Slytherin? She won't be able to take care of me then!"

Albus stopped and stayed behind, so Draco signed Harry to go to him. The brunette crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Harry looked into Albus's eyes, his mother's eyes. 

"Albus Severus Potter-Malfoy. You have such a strong name. You were named for two head-masters at Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was, probably, the bravest man I've ever met. And look at your daddy. He was in Slytherin too and he is amazing and devoted. The house you're in doesn't change your character. But it it matters to you, the Sorting Hat takes your choice into account".

"Really?" Albus smiled.

"It did for me" said Harry.

Albus got into the train and him, Hugo, Lily, Rose and James started waving at their parents. Harry leaned into Draco and kissed his forehead, as Andy was telling Ron something.

"Thank you, Draco" Harry said, making Draco look at him confused.

"What are you thanking me for?"

"This family. I have an amazing husband and four brilliant kids. I have evrything I've ever wanted" 

Draco smiled and kissed him "I love you, you cheesy bastard".

Harry laughed "I love you too". And they kissed one more time, as the train dissapeared.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end. I'm going to start writing the next Drarry fanfiction, where they know each other since childhood :))) Have a good day!


End file.
